Mystery Solvers
Summary A group of teenagers and their talking golden retriever dog, (Ed: Dabby: Ellie: Patrick and Rudy:), travel around their hometown, Stevensville, as well as the world solving strange mysteries that involve dangerous real ghosts, monsters and other villains. Genres Action, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Sci-Fi and Thriller. Music by David Newman Soundtrack Films Mystery Solvers: The Beginning Mystery Solvers 2: Curse of the Ghoulians Mystery Solvers 3: Mystery Mayhem Cast and characters David Henrie as Eddie "Ed" Jones Meaghan Martin as Dabby Blake Selena Gomez as Ellie Daniels Nick Jonas as Patrick Rogers Frank Welker as Rudy: voice of a talking Golden Retriever Dylan Blake as Sherrif Stone Episodes Episode 1: A Night for a Knight: The episode takes place after the events in “Rudy-Doo! The Beginning”: Ed “Eddie” Jones (David Henrie), Dabby Blake (Meaghan Martin), Elma Daniels (Selena Gomez), and Patrick Rogers (Nick Jonas) are seen at the Stevensville Museum for a homework project to research the new museum artifacts. Everyone is frightened away by a real live black knight armored figure. Museum owner Mr. Wickles (Tim Curry) reveals The Black Knight Ghost has been roaming the museum hallways and comes to life the moon is full. The gang decides to solve their first mystery. Back at the Mystery Club-House, a big nice house in a nice neighborhood by the Stevensville Lake, the gang were figuring out why a real black knight is haunted the museum and for what reason. Elma finds information on the computer that tells the new artifacts in the museum was moved from England, and that also came with the black knight was his special treasure, the Knight Tablet, and the gang figures out the ghost is terrorizing the museum in search for the tablet. They sneak back into the museum and split up to search for clues. Ed and Dabby spots and quietly follows Wickles but he had strangely vanished from his office. They began searching in his office and they find that the museum’s office bank money of a thousand dollars had been stolen. Dabby finds a paper file that tells Wickles has signed an operation paper for mobs to tare down the museum and turn it into a mob officer warehouse which costs about a thousand dollars. Both Ed and Dabby suspects Wickles for stealing the museum’s money and planning to close and tare down the museum and turn it into a mob operation warehouse. The Black Knight Ghost locks the pair in the room. Patrick, Elma and Rudy-Doo, a talking Golden Retriever (voice of Frank Welker) are roaming the museum looking for clues when they later encounter the Black-Knight Ghost. After an ensuing chase, they manage to lose the ghost in the dinosaur artifact room. Patrick, Rudy and Elma find and frees Eddy and Dabby and after informing what they’d found the gang comes with a plan to capture the ghost. Following the plan, Patrick and Rudy are chased by the black-knight but the plan accidentally goes wrong. After knocking Eddie out, the black knight faces off against Dabby, while Elma was trying to read the Book of Spells, to trap the ghost inside. Rudy joins the fight while Patrick helps Elma try and read the book of spells and Rudy subdues the Black Knight, trapping him in the trap set by the gang, and the Black Knight Ghost is captured. The police arrests Wickles, who reveals to the gang and the police that he was tried to running the museum so he wanted to help mobs operate new plans to rob banks by stealing the museum’s thousand dollars, close and tare down the museum and build the mob warehouse and created the Black Knight Ghost to scare people away incase if someone would discover what he’s planning and would have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for those meddling kids and their dog. With their first mystery solved, the Mystery Solvers are hailed as heroes to the Stevensville museum. Episode 2: Clue for Rudy-Doo: The mystery solvers are seen sleeping in their rooms at the Mystery Club-House. Rudy wakes up to find something glowing in the lake and tries to wake Patrick, who demands Rudy to turn off the light. Rudy and Patrick go to the lake to see where the green light is coming from but then decide to have their own conversation. When Patrick skip throws a rock, the rock hits something medal and makes a noise and caught Patrick and Rudy’s attention. An eerie green glow mysterious ghost figure rises from the water and Patrick and Rudy screams of seeing the mysterious freighting glowing eerie green ghost. Eddy, Dabby and Elma rush to their aids and they too are frighten by the mysterious freighting glowing eerie ghost. When the ghost rise out of the water and into land, the kids hid behind each other and tried to ask the ghost if he is friendly. The ghost, in response to their question, pulls out his harpoon spear-gun and shoots at the kids, but they all manage to dodge out of the way in-time now knowing the ghost is not friendly. They try to escape in the mystery machine but the ghost had shot two spears, this time with chains, and begins to pull the chains, which is also pulling the van back to him. Eddy reverses the Mystery Machine into the ghost sending him flying into the lake and they make a retreat to Eddy’s house. There, after eating breakfast cooked by Eddy’s nice parents, they begun to try to figure out why an eerie green glowing sea helmet ghost diver appeared and tried to attack them. They research on the laptop and they find out that Ebenezer Shark (Christopher Lee) as blaming the disappearances on Ghost of Captain Cutler, who died when his boat was rammed and sunk by just such a yacht and that missing boat yachts has been missing. The gang interviews Shark, whose story leaves them incredulous. The kids decide to solve the mystery; Elma, Patrick and Rudy goes to check the old house of Cutler while Ed and Dabby goes to follow Shark and see what’s up too. At the house of Cutler Elma, Patrick and Rudy Doo were looking for clues; they run into Mrs. Cutler who reveals she is a practicing witch and claims responsibility for summoning up her husband's ghost, though she also says that she regrets that he is taking his revenge. After taking their leave, Patrick shows a map he quietly took while Mrs. Cutler was talking and the map reveal to the missing yachts boat and ships and they leave to go show Ed and Dabby. Eddy and Dabby followed Shark inside a small old sea boat-ship house by the lake. The two lose Shark but the ghost of captain cutler appears and locks them in and turns the water pressure up, bursting the pipes and beginning to flood the closet. While Ed and Dabby desperately try to find a way out, they explain about the relationship feelings they have for each other and the finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. Finally manages to save them when the water is up to their necks by breaking the closet window with part of the pipe and Rudy, Patrick and Elma arrives and tells they heard there screaming. The kids follow the map correctly and found all the missing boat yachts filled with money but they are chased by Captain Cutler’s Ghost before they can inform the police. The chase ends when the ghost of captain cutler corners the kids except for Rudy. As Eddy, Dabby, Elma and Patrick hold each other for dear life as they are about to be killed, Rudy comes to the rescue, subdues the ghost and captures him into the Book of Spells. Shark and his wife, who pretended to be the wife of Cutler, are arrested and the gang explains what they planned to steal the money yacht ship boats. Episode 3: Hassle in the Castle: After school, the teens are out on a fishing expedition but have become lost in the fog. Their boat runs aground on Haunted Isle, the location of the Vasquez Castle, an old pirate fortress. On their way to the castle to find help, they find a threatening note warning them to leave. Inside the castle, they contemplate the portrait of Vasquez the pirate; Dabby falls through a trapdoor; and the rest of the gang flees in a panic when a cackling laugh breaks out. The rest of the gang tries to find Dabby, but Rudy and Patrick become separated from Ed and Elma and meet up with a talking skull. A panicked Patrick idly asks for a calm-inducing ham sandwich, and the sandwich materializes out of mid-air. Fleeing again, Rudy and Patrick find Dabby and Ed and Elma, and the full gang is then threatened by The Phantom, a billowing, sheet-wrapped figure. Ed, Patrick and Rudy try to tackle the apparition, but they pass right through it; the Phantom then disappears through a wall. Even Elma thinks that they must have stumbled onto a genuine haunting. Dabby discovers a giant key engraved with the message "Second Passage of the Old Bell." They deduce that this must refer to a book, and they find The Old Bell in the castle library; the second passage in the book refers to "catacombs." Beneath the castle they find a room stocked with magician's props. The Phantom appears, spreading panic; for a moment it looks as though Patrick is being sawn in half before it is revealed as a trick. Eddy, Dabby and Rudy try fleeing on a magic carpet. When they all regroup after losing the Phantom, they resolve to catch the Phantom; to that end, they send Rudy (dressed up in a hat, trench-coat and moustache) out to lure the Phantom into a trap. He brings the Phantom in but lands in the trap himself. Fortunately, he falls out of the trap, catching the Phantom and trapping him into the Book of Spells. Rudy catches an unknown man, who tried to flee away from the castle, who is reveled to be Mr. Bluestone (Oded Fehr), a magician-turned-crook wanted in six states. Bluestone was searching for the Vasquez treasure and created the phantom to use his magic tricks to frighten snoopers away. Episode 4: Mine Your Own Business: While doing a history project, the mystery solvers discovers from the internet of an old west ghost town called “Gold City”. After school the gang decides to go investigate gold city hoping to learn its past history and use it to pass their history project. Nearly thanks to Patrick’s bad navigation (holding the map upside down), the gang makes their way to gold city where they go into a guess ranch where whose owner, Big Ben, is delighted to see them: seems that he's had no guests for quite a spell. When the gang wonder about this, Ben's assistant, Hank (Danny Devito), explains that it's on account of the "Miner 49er," the ghost of an old prospector who haunts the local mine searching for the last vein of gold. He's been scaring all the guests away—and Hank himself intends to light out soon. With nothing else to do, the gang head into Gold City to look around; they are chase by the Miner 49er around the old town until they manage to lose the old prospector before continuing their search. Initially they don't find anything—though in the saloon Patrick is startled by a player piano and a tree branch—until they regroup at the hotel. There, Rudy is panicked by the appearance of the Miner in a mirror and knocks over a cigar-store Indian, dislodging a map of Gold City with what appears to be a safe combination scribbled in the corner. Opening the hotel safe, they find a secret elevator which takes them down into the mine itself. They explore, and the Miner appears and disappears behind some doors and chases Rudy and Patrick in a rail car. But the pieces start to fall together when the gang follows a wire that leads them to a room containing a tape recording, a microphone/loudspeaker set up, and jars of crude oil. With these, they lay a trap for the Miner but the plane fails and the teens are chase by the Miner once again. After an ensuing chase, the gang manages to escape and comes up with another plan to capture the Miner. While Patrick makes "choo-choo" noises over the loudspeaker, Rudy pilots a rail car with a spotlight attached, mimicking a freight train barreling through the mine. He chases the Miner into and through a shack, and the Miner is captured into the Book of Spells before a mysterious man is captured by Rudy attempting to escape. The man is revealed to be Hank. He had discovered that the mine, though exhausted of gold, is sitting on oil reserves; he had decided to try to scare off everyone so he could cheaply buy and exploit the land. Episode 5: Decoy of a Dognapper: Rudy-Doo goes out for a walk when he sees a poodle kidnapped and races to find the rest of the gang, who are now getting out of school. The Mystery Solvers listen on the radio broadcast an update on a rash of dognappings. They visit one of the victims, Buck Masters (Kevin Dillon), who thinks that the dognappings are related to an upcoming dog show. The teens decide to play the hunch, substituting Rudy as a decoy for Champion, a prizewinning-black Dalmatian belonging to another show competitor, in order for their plan to capture the dognappers to work. Unfortunately, the ploy goes wrong and Rudy is grabbed by the dognappers. The gang chases the dognappers to rescue Rudy but they lose the dognappers' truck when they are menaced by a ghostly Indian on horseback. Meanwhile, the dognapper's ringleader, a figure in an Indian witchdoctor's costume, recognizes that Rudy is not Miller's black Dalmatian and has his henchman put Rudy down. Rudy however escaped and is chased by the henchmen until he is rescued by the gang; they captured the henchmen but they refuse to answer the teen’s questions. Rudy leads the gang back to where he had been taken, an abandoned Indian village high up in a cliff. The American Indian Witchdoctor appears and warns them off but the gang separates and presses on. Ed and Dabby once again meet the American Indian witchdoctor, and Dabby vanishes when Ed goes to investigate the stone idol in front of which the American Indian witchdoctor had been standing. Meanwhile, Rudy also becomes separated from Patrick and Elma; following a passage, he finds Dabby (who's been tied up) and the imprisoned dogs. The two of them round up the rest of the gang, free the dogs, and use them to chase and tree the witchdoctor, who they capture into the Book of Spells before capturing a mysterious man who is then revealed to be Buck Masters. It had been Masters's plan to kidnap all the dogs who might have beaten his own dog in the competition and then release his dog in time to win. Episode 6: The Hex is Going On: A ghostly voice calls out from a spooky mansion, beckoning to a man walking in a trance. Having nothing to do on a Saturday, the Mystery Solvers decide to go see their friend Sharon Weatherby. When they arrive at the Weatherby's, they learn Sharon's Uncle Stuart (Patrick Stewart) is missing, and they deduce that he was the man they saw going into the deserted Kingston mansion. Investigating, the gang fined Uncle Stuart, but he has been transformed into an old man. He tells them that he was called out of the Weatherby house by the Ghost of Elias Kingston, who demanded that the Weatherby fortune be surrendered, otherwise he would put an old-age hex on the family; he turned Uncle Stuart into an old man as a warning. While Sharon's father goes to find the police, the gang stays behind with Sharon and her enfeebled uncle. The voice calls again, and Stuart walks out in another trance. When Rudy wakes the gang, they find that not only is Stuart gone, but Sharon is missing also. They go to the Kingston mansion to investigate. Their first clue is a watchdog that has been left to guard the mansion: what does a ghost need with a watchdog? Then they find the mummified bones of Uncle Stuart, who apparently had another run in with the ghost. Finally, Elias Kingston himself appears and repeats his threat to the kids. They watch as he disappears into the Kingston family mausoleum in the cemetery next door and follow, noting that this supposed ghost has left behind fingerprints on the doorknob to the crypt. Inside they find a book on crystallomancy, but are trapped when the ghost locks them inside. They find a secret entrance out of the crypt and follow up on the crystallomancy book by going into town to consult a swami. The swami is out, and Rudy winds up impersonating the swami when a customer unexpectedly enters. (Palm red gag? Check. Reading bumps on the head? Alas, no. Stupid network censors.) After the customer leaves, the face of Kingston appears in the crystal ball and the table levitates, chasing them about the room. It crashes, revealing a fan-like motor beneath, and more clues quickly reveal themselves: packed suitcases, a professional makeup kit, and a closed circuit TV camera, suitable for broadcasting images onto the crystal ball. Back at the Kingston mansion, the gang lays a trap for the ghost. Patrick and Rudy lure him out with a ringer which, instead of the Weatherby fortune, contains a water-squirting jack-in-the-box. They then use footage of the ghost himself to frighten him into a trap. Back at the Weatherby estate, the ghost is captured into the Book of Spells before capturing an unknown man who is revealed to be Uncle Stuart, who created the ghost to scare Sharon and her father away so he could claim their home and money for his own reason. Episode 7: Never Fuel the Ape Man: The teens are hired by Dabby uncle, Johnny Blake, as extras on his new film, The Ape Man of Forbidden Mountain, after the superstitious locals refuse to go on the set: the story is based on a real legend about an ape man that burned down a local mansion. Filming begins with a shot of the star, Candi Mint, standing on a rope bridge and being menaced by the Ape Man, played by Carl (Domenick Lombardozzi), the stuntman. But when the ape-like figure begins shaking the bridge, it becomes apparent that she is confronting the real Ape Man. Rudy runs out on the bridge and drives it off. They find Carl locked in a trunk, and both he and Candi quit the picture until the Ape Man is caught. The gang decides to investigate. They search the set, which is full of traps and hidden panels: while looking at a script which someone has left opened to the bridge scene, Eddy disappears behind a trapdoor while Rudy encounters the Ape Man behind a phony mirror. Rudy drives the Ape Man back up the stairs, but they lose it in the darkness on the second floor. Playing with switches while trying to find the lights, they open a secret passage under the stairs and find Eddy, who has found a ready-made trap in the basement. Rudy and Patrick go out to act as bait for the Ape Man and find him in the billiards room. But when they lure him back to the basement, Patrick gets caught in the net instead and the Ape Man disappears through another secret passage behind a wine cask. This passage leads from the film set to the star trailers. Searching the trailers, Patrick chances on an insta-camera and is able to snap a picture of the Ape Man with his creator. The Ape Man chases Patrick and Rudy, who lead him back into the film set mansion and into a trap. He is captured into the Book of Spells while he creator is captured revealed to be Carl the stuntman. It is revealed that Carl, who, resentful at not getting the lead in the picture, had decided to sabotage it. Episode 8: Play Foul in Funland: When on a Saturday, the teens are seen digging up clams on the beach when they notice that the lights have come on in the Stevensville Funland amusement park, which isn't slated to open until the end of May. Investigating, they find everything running and open for business; mysteriously, they are able to order food and play games, though they don't see anyone setting up the sideshows or taking their money. Eventually, Rudy and Patrick catch sight of a fast-walking, robotic figure that they chase into the Hall of Mirrors. Eddy and the girls follow the same figure to the Ferris wheel; the figure vanishes after riding it to the top. As they wonder at this, the lights begin going off around the park. They alert the caretaker to what is going on, but he and his sister don't believe the gang's story. The kids go back to stakeout Funland, and soon enough it comes back to life, but it seems to have gone haywire, spitting out food and running the rides backwards. They spot the mysterious figure and chase it into the Tunnel Love, where they are scuttled when the figure rams their boat. It then chases Rudy and Patrick onto the Roller Coaster, and they only narrowly escape. The kids rig up an electric car to chase the strange man, but it careens out of control and Elma loses her eye contacts, lucky she had another pair; they come to a stop only after running into the cotton candy machine. The gang then sets a trap and sends Rudy out as bait. The stranger chases Rudy but breaks through the trap and a brick wall. The caretaker then appears and explains that the figure is Charlie the Haunted Robot, a robot designed to run the park, which has gotten out of control. With Jenkins's help, the gang goes out with a giant electromagnet to capture Charlie. The magnet fouls up Charlie's circuits, but Sarah Jenkins steps forward and confesses that she was the one who originally sabotaged Charlie, arguing that an amusement park full of children is not a place for them as the rides were not made back in her years before she moved to Stevensville. With Sarah arrested for her actions,